¿Y Que?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: desde pequeños nos enseñan que es lo que esta bien y que está mal, pero quien decide que es lo malo y lo bueno? (YAOI)


Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada

Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro de Saint Seiya.

* * *

¿Y Que?

En la vida te enseñan, muchas cosas. cuando aun eres un niño pequeño, siempre te dice, que es lo que puedes y no debes hacer...que hay cosas que solo personas malas las haces y si tu no quieres serla no debes hacerlas...pero quien decide que cosas están bien o mal?, quien te dice que lo que hago en este momento esta mal, si para mi y para la otra persona esta bien?...

me enseñaron que amar, esta bien...que cualquier tipo de amor era bueno, y que si amas tu también eres amado... pero... amo, y amare a mi diosa por la cual eh vivido, eh luchado, eh incluso la persona a la que amo...la ama también, entonces...por que esta mal amarlo a él. si, me enseñaron, que el amor no hace diferencia entre clases, que no hay raza ni color, ni nacionalidad...entonces por que está mal amarlo a él? no debería bastar con amarnos, servir a nuestra diosa como siempre, proteger a la humanidad y al mundo en general...pero no a los demás les parece mal y fatal el que yo y el nos amemos, pero por que?... servimos a una diosa, que es pagana según unas sociedades. creemos en ellas y por consecuencia en todo lo que sus orígenes e historia, entonces lo que yo siento por él, no debería ser algo raro ni extraño...pero no, a ellos les parece mal y aunque muchas veces eso nunca me importo, no puedo evitar preguntarme, el por que esta mal?

una vez escuche decir, muchas cosas buenas de mi y del mismo modo de él, pero al saber lo que entre nosotros dos existía, todo lo bueno que ellos decían que nosotros teníamos, se esfumo ahora solo se fijan en lo malo que tenemos...pero en verdad esto que tenemos esta mal?

hay cosas que en verdad, deseo ignorar... y aunque la sociedad, y lo demás digan que lo que él y yo tenemos esta mal, yo seguiré diciendo y que?, pues para mi también esta mal, el juzgar sin más...

* * *

una vez más esa mirada me siguen y aunque trato de pasar sin tomarles importancia, se me hace imposible pues no solo hablan ahora de mi y de él, que se que le importa muy poco lo que los demás piensen de él, ahora hablan de alguien importante para mi, con alguien que jamás voy a permitir se metan...mi pequeño Kiki, pues el no tiene que ver nada aquí, pues el es solo un niño que no ve más allá de lo que su inocencia le permite ver...

aun no se como su santidad, permite esto?-escuche murmurar a uno de los tantos habitantes del santuario-ese niño terminara igual de enfermo que esos dos...-y eso acabo con la paciencia que tenia y que por más amable que me porte, jamás soportare que alguien hable así y que peor aun no entienda lo que él y yo tenemos, no es enfermedad...

y yo no se como aun tolero tus insolencias...-no pude hablar, y ni siquiera supe cuando llegó, solo me di cuenta que él ya estaba allí junto a mi y que había dejado su indiferencia, para defender lo que tenemos, aunque no de la manera esperada, pero en fin él era así...-vete a volar!-le brindo una mirada demasiado fría para cualquiera, dejando al grupo y al que había hablo callados y temeroso, al final recordando que hablaban de dos dorados y un aprendiz de dorado- así esta mejor...-sonrió con levemente- al ver desaparecer a lo lejos al grupo hablador-

y que?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, para llamar su atención, y cuando la consigo el también lo hace-

era momento de callarlos y recordarles de quien hablaban...-se en congio de hombros y yo asentí a sus palabras-

entonces, no vamos?-le pregunto, y como respuesta comienza a caminar y no es algo que me extrañe pues no es muy expresivo cuando estamos a la vista de todos, y es algo que en verdad aprecio...pues así lo quiero y lo amo...y lo que los demás piensen me importa poco o nada...con solo saber que él me ama es suficiente...

Shaka, espera...-corro para alcanzar a la persona que más quiero en la vida-

¿Y que?, si los demás creen que esta mal...


End file.
